


Danger

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Animal-verse Arashi! [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Arashi - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Japanese, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very hot and Nino asks Jun and Masaki if they had suggestions to keep cool. However, Nino and Jun ended up in a horrible, maybe life-threatening, situation because of Masaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

It was very hot and all Nino wanted to do was lay down his back on the cool wooden floor, but it didn't help the fact that the brown puppy kept trying to snuggle with him. Nino disliked him even more. He yawned without effort as he got up and stretch his fats muscles till he was satisfied, and moved to another cold spot. However, the puppy kept trailing behind him like he was some kind of leader.

"Nyan nyan! (Go away!)" Nino scowled and scratched at the puppy's right paw, but the puppy still persisted.

"Wan wan wan wan... (But I want to hang out with you...)" the puppy pouted and pulled on his puppy eyes as if he expected him to get pulled in. Unfortunately, he felt that pull.

"Nyan, (Look,)" he paused when he saw the kitten from the corner for his eyes. "Nya! Nyan Nya! (Jun! Come here!)"

The kitten quickly shook his head when he saw the puppy eyeing him excitedly, and his eyes widened when the puppy started towards him. Nino snickered with happiness as he watched the kitten running around the living room, but because he was still so small the puppy won and he yowled in pain as the puppy jumped on him. It looked like Masaki was trying to hug Jun, but it looked like Masaki was the predator and Jun was the prey.

Masaki came back with Jun who he kept pushing him with his nose. Once the two were besides him, Masaki took a sat and stuck his tongue out.

"Nya~ (Good boy~)" Nino praised the puppy and he received a loud and positive response (plus a lick to the face). "Nyan nyan nya, nyan nya?... (It's very hot right now, so do you guys have any suggestions?...)"

The kitten just stared at him, still frightened from earlier, while Masaki kept jumping up and down.

"Wan wan! (Oh, I know!) Wan wan wan! (I know a very cool place!)"

Nino didn't bother to ask him and just asked the puppy if he could lead the way. He followed him without question since all he wanted was to cool off. However, he noticed that he was following the puppy to a familiar and scary path.

"Nyan nya? (Where are we going?)" Nino asked suspiciously as he came to a slow stop.

"Wan (You'll see)," was all the puppy said and he used his nose to push open an ajar door. Once the door was open, the trio stood in front of the bathroom.

"Nyan nyan nya... (I don't like this...)" came Jun's tiny mewls. "Nya... (I'm scared...)"

Nino backed away as well. "Nya. (Me too.)"

However, the puppy rushed them all inside and closed the door behind them. The two feline tried to fit through the small crack underneath the door, but the crack was just too thin for the both of them. While Masaki, on the other hand, kept jumping up and down, up and down until he stood on top of the ring of death.

"Wan! (Jump in!)" Masaki barked enthusiastically. "Wan wan wan. (I heard master setting this up.)"

The two felines kept shaking their head as they backed against the door.

"Nyan nyan nyan nya. (i don't want to go in there.) Nyan nyan nyan, nyan nyan. (The last time I went there, I nearly drowned.)"

"Nya... (Me too...)" the kitten added.

"Wan-- (But--)"

The door suddenly opened, pushing the two felines nearly crashing for the wall, but they quickly ran in away in hopes of escaping. However, the saw their owner's feet and they felt her warm hands pick up the both of them.

"Shower day!" Their owner squealed as she walked towards the ring of death, where the puppy was waiting for them.

"Nyan nya! (You set this up!)" Nino accused and hissed at the puppy. Just when he was starting to like him...


End file.
